


Missed Opportunities

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: It can be difficult keeping up with his old teammates, but Tora does his best.Written for SASO 17





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> K8 kept prompting sad things so I gave her what she wanted.
> 
> Written for the prompt:  
> "maybe in five years  
> our paths will cross again  
> i will tell you how desperately in love i was  
> with you  
> and we can laugh about how  
> we broke each other's hearts"- Selina Soldner

Tora liked to keep up with his teammates from high school. It wasn't always easy, as they all had pretty hectic schedules, trying to establish some kind of life for themselves, but he did his best.

He'd managed to rope Kenma into coming out with him tonight by promising to pay for his meal and drinks. It was good to see Kenma again. He hadn't changed much- still quiet and lazy and wry- but Tora noticed he didn't play games on his phone as much, when they hung out. 

They caught up on their lives, talked about their friends, and, after a drink or two, fell back to trading memories of high school and the volleyball team. Tora was feeling comfortable and loose, just far gone enough to forget that this was the part where he usually ended up saying something embarrassing. He cradled his head in his hands and gazed at Kenma.

“I really liked you, back then,” he said, voice dreamy and vague. “Like, you know, that way.”

Kenma blinked.

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Tora sighed. “You were really cute back then. You're still cute, but you had that terrible hair, and you were all short and grumpy, and it was cute. And you were so intense, sometimes; I really liked that about you.”

“You never said anything,” Kenma was looking at him now, all his attention focused on Tora. He'd forgotten how that felt. Tora laughed awkwardly and scratched his chin.

“Well, I mean. I hardly said anything to myself, even. You saw how I couldn't talk to girls- what if I couldn't talk to you? My own teammate! It would be super embarrassing and obvious that I liked you. And, well, you never really showed any interest in anyone, and then Hinata came along and I thought, well, if I ever had a chance, it's gone now.” He laughed again, more subdued. “Like I ever had a chance.”

“You were really loud back then,” Kenma pointed out. “And aggressive, and passionate, and obnoxious.” He paused, and Tora opened his mouth to protest. “I would have said yes,” Kenma added quietly.

“You- what?” Tora stared. He felt the looseness from earlier evaporate, to be replaced by a cold tight feeling in his throat.

“If you had...” Kenma clenched a fist and opened it, spreading his fingers wide. “Confessed. Said something. I would have said yes.”

“Oh.” Tora leaned back in his seat. “Oh,” he said again. “That's...wow. Imagine, right?” He laughed. Kenma just looked at him, eyes gold and a little sad. Tora swallowed. He picked up his glass and held it out. “To missed opportunities, I guess.”

“To missed opportunities,” Kenma echoed.


End file.
